


Scent

by nekonexus



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-26
Updated: 2005-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons have a very keen sense of smell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

The door to his office opened, bringing with it a waft of warm air from the outer room. A familiar scent drifted to him. If he'd had a proper tail in this form, it would have twitched. As it was, his nostrils flared.

He glanced up.

General Kenren smirked.

He blinked.

Kenren's scent was almost obscured beneath the lingering traces of Tenpou. No, that was too polite. He _reeked_ of Tenpou.

Goujun was becoming rather tired of this. He really ought to just throw Kenren into bed himself, and be done with it.

If only there were time for such things...


End file.
